comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thane (Earth-658)
Thane is an Inhuman-Titan hybrid, and the last son of Thanos. History There Was Nothing At the dawn of mankind *, a group of Kree scientists arrived on Earth, and used some of the first 'humans' as experiments, unknowingly creating a whole new species, that hyper-evolved in a matter of hours, becoming intelligent, powerful beings. Once the Kree had retreated, the hyper-evolved people began work on the city of Attilan, which began as a network of stone buildings. After several months, a disagreement led the sixty of them to split into different factions. One of these factions, led by Randac, discovered the Terrigen Crystals *, which 'fixed' holes in their DNA created by the Kree, and made them even greater. Randac's faction eventually came to what would one day be known as Greenland, and set up their colony. Although the other factions eventually found Terrigen crystals as well, the Randac colony took pride in being the first. The colony remained hidden, keeping themselves away from others of their kind. Around 250,000 years later, the Titan Thanos and his crew of pirates came across the colony *. They planned on robbing all their riches, but Thanos gave the order to back down after he saw a beautiful woman. Before she found out his true intentions, Thanos was able to sleep with her, but left because of his disgust with himself for falling for a woman. Followed by Everything The woman became pregnant and, given the nature of the only person who could be the father, worried that the baby might be an abomination. The baby came early, at eight months *, and she was relieved to see that it was a normal, human-looking baby. A month later, Thanos came back to the colony. Death had demanded that he kill all of his children, and killed the mother. He believed he would have killed the baby, unaware it was born early, and left. The baby was taken in by a man who called himself the Healer, and was called Thane, similar to his father, but different. Thane was brought up with this ideology, that he was like his father, and would one day have to accept his lineage, but he was different. He was better. He both feared and loved his lineage, wanting the power but fearing it would corrupt him, and he would become like his father. We Raced to the Light On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Thane was offered the chance to take part in the Annual Terrigenesis. The tradition had been upheld to make sure the Terrigen crystals didn't run out, and when an Inhuman turned 16 they could take part. Since he was three weeks away from being 16, they allowed him anyway, and he took the opportunity, not wanting to wait another year. It was only when they were locked in the chamber (Another tradition, to help preserve as much Terrigen as possible) that he realised he might be corrupted by this. The process began, and the crystal was broken, releasing the trapped mist within, and the eight individuals who took part began their transformation. Two of them entered cocoons, and five of them changed without the cocoon. But Thane's reaction was severe. His body erupted into flames, and everyone in the room with him was incinerated. The screaming of those burning were heard outside, and the chamber was opened to see what was happening. The flames escaped, and more people burned. Once the heat stopped and the fire died down, Thane stumbled out, appearing like a slender, younger version of his father. * He heard the screams of people around him, and broke down. Thane fell to his knees and begin crying, believing that even if his mind didn't become tainted by evil, his body was still a carrier of destruction, and would forever be his downfall. With the ash of twenty-three people on his hands, Thane asked if they could send him somewhere he couldn't do harm to other Inhumans. He was taken by the Healer to Attilan, the largest of the Inhuman cities, where they spoke to Black Bolt, king of the city. The situation was explained, and Black Bolt (telepathically) told them that if he were to travel into space, he would be away from any Inhumans, as even the colonies who went to space had returned to Earth. Thane agreed, and took the ship offered by Black Bolt. After being taught how to fly it, he said his goodbyes to the Healer and flew off. After several days of travelling, he made it to a space-bound city, where he docked and went to find supplies. However, it occurred to him he hadn't eaten once, or drank, and had no negative side effects. Before he could get back to his ship, he was confronted by a number of guards, who believed he was Thanos. He explained that he wasn't Thanos, but in fact was his son. They took a blood sample, and confirmed he wasn't, as although there were some similarities, he was for the most part different. Although it wasted his time, Thane valued this, as he discovered his father was alive, and he would be able to get revenge for the death of his mother. Before he could leave, he was once more confronted by a group of people who asked why he was travelling in space. He told them about the Inhumans, and how he was half Inhuman, and how his transformation killed all the people it did, and he needed to keep his people safe. One of them handed him a box, which he said was "a gift to the man who defied his evil destiny". Thane took the metal case and left, deciding that the longer he stayed there the more likely he was to hurt someone. During his flight, he decided to put the ship on autopilot so he could see what was in the box. He opened it to find a black one-piece suit, which he pulled out. When he put it on, golden metal appeared and formed armour around him. Happy with the armour, he used his left, clawed, hand to carve above the door of the cockpit, 'Thanos will feel my vengeance'. * Before the War In the weeks that followed, Thane travelled across solar systems, meeting people and learning about different cultures. Word spread across the galaxy of 'the Messiah Son of Thanos' travelling the stars to keep his people safe. This led to Thanos finding out about a son of his that still lived. He assembled a group of his most powerful followers, which he dubbed the Cull Obsidian (who became commonly known as the Black Order). He sent them out to bring Thane to him, believing they were the ones for the job. They split up, but Black Dwarf, although dimwitted, was the only one of them who thought to team up with Ebony Maw, the 'brains' of the team. He needed someone smart to find Thane, and Ebony needed someone strong to bring him in. Ebony mapped the sightings of Thane, and found a pattern. The two of them headed off to Hala, where Thane was learning of the history of the Kree, including their part in the creation of the Inhumans. The Kree Accuser Prime, Ronan, walked in during Thane's learning, warning him that a number of followers of Thanos were after him. Thane was taken to the Supreme Intelligence who, after a fairly lengthy discussion, offered Thane protection in the walls of Kree-Lar. Taking the offer, Thane was taken by Ronan, who taught him how to fight. * After three days, Black Dwarf and the Ebony Maw arrived. Black Dwarf used his immense strength to smash his way through the soldiers, heading towards the capital tower. The Ebony Maw hacked the tower's systems, and found Thane was in the Accuser training facility. Black Dwarf broke in, only to be hit in the face by Ronan's hammer. The Accuser and Black Dwarf had a massive brawl while, on Ronan's command, Thane escaped through a service tunnel, to head to the armoury, where other Accusers were, along with all the greatest Kree weapons. Thane armed himself with a state-of-the-art Accuser hammer, and pieces of armour, which he put over his own. When Ronan eventually showed up, he told Thane that they were going to head to Chandilar, the Shi'Ar homeworld, which was way out of Thane's flight path, and would be much safer. They got to the ship, but Black Dwarf stood in their way. Instead of fighting him, Ronan instead started up the ship and flew straight ahead, smashing into the minion of Thanos, and sending him plummeting down hundreds of feet. They flew up and out of the atmosphere, but not before Thane could notice a number of giant ships rising up as well. Ronan told him that they were battlecruisers, and that an attack by Thanos' minions meant the start of war. * the War Halfway to Chandilar, Thane noticed that the ship's catalogue had them as travelling past the planet Xandar, but all he could see was a number of large rocks. Curious, he asked Ronan about it, but even the Accuser had no idea. They decided that there was no harm in simply passing through, but as they approached, the illusion around the huge chunks of rock shattered, and they could see plants and animals on them. They came to the centre, which held a massive jungle, with beautiful flowers, and a marble pathway heading straight through the middle. They followed the pathway, up to a strange structure made from plants, with two thrones as part of it. The ship was forced to land, with Ronan unable to control it *. While exiting the ship, they noticed that there was a yellow man sat on one of the thrones. He approached and greeted them, introducing himself as Ex Nihilo. He asked why they had entered his Garden, and Thane told him they were curious about where Xandar was. Ex Nihilo told them that the planet exploded several years ago, but an asteroid field formed, which he used to create his Garden. He walked back up to his throne, and waved Thane and Ronan to follow him. Once they reached the top, the plant structure grew, rising up high, allowing them to look down at the Garden, which is made up of dozens of different habitats. He explained that he was designed to bring evolution to the dying, and that Xandar was clearly the right place to create his Garden. Ronan asked if Ex Nihilo knew anything about Thanos, and it turned out he did. He said he knew of the would-be warlords efforts to kill all his sons, and had no interest in meddling with the affairs of the rest of the galaxy. Thane, realising that evolution was important to Ex Nihilo, stated told him about Thanos' mass murders and the genocide of his own people. This hit a nerve, and Ex Nihilo agreed to help, but stated that he might not be able to do much. He agreed to go with Ronan and Thane to Chandilar to talk to Kallark about helping *. The three of them travelled there in the ship, but arrived to find the capital city in ruins. They were attacked by Proxima Midnight, who had predicted that Thane would be taken there. She quickly knocked Ronan aside, and charged at Thane, whose initial instinct was to punch her. But in doing so, he discovered the power in his right arm, to freeze time. Midnight was instantly held in that one moment, but unknown to Thane had her consciousness free, and still able to think. Ronan was shocked to see this, but Ex Nihilo was amused. They took Midnight's body to the parliament of the Shi'Ar, where they found Kallark fighting off a number of Thanos' minions. Thane and Ronan jumped in, and the three of them quickly cleared the room. Kallark explained that Thanos had seeded his minions in Shi'Ar society, and the moment war was declared they rose up. Thane asked if Kallark was willing to help, and he agreed on the grounds that it was his duty to keep his people safe. He messaged the Shi'Ar troops across the galaxy, telling them to head back to Chandilar, and to deal with any of Thanos' minions along the way. He opened a hologram feed to all of the other Galactic Empires, and broadcast a message about the attack on Chandilar. The various leaders of empires agreed that Thanos was top priority, and agreed to join the Kree and Shi'Ar armies to make sure Thanos' forces are dealt with. Thane went with Kallark to meet up with the Kree and Spartax empires at the outskirts of the Sol System. They travelled in the Shi'Ar Battle Fleet Mother Ship, along with ten thousand soldiers. Upon arrival, the Mother Ship was boarded by J'Son and the Supreme Intelligence, and a meeting was held to discuss the battle plan. Although he was forbidden to do so, Thane listened in by climbing through a vent. An urge inside him forced him to reveal himself, and present a better battle plan. He used a Shi'Ar holographic reprentation of the Sol System in its then-current orbital mapping. He showed his plan, which would have the various battle ships behind obstacles for most of the journey, so Thanos and his army would have little warning. Additionally, he knew that the Shi'Ar mother ship had six hundred small ships that could split off, allowing them to cover more ground when they arrive. J'Son, Kallark and the Supreme Intelligence decided it was a reasonable plan, and gave the command to the troops. The ships did as Thane said, and emerged in sight of Titan when they had to, and began firing at the ships in orbit. None of the ships escaped, and the small ships went down on the moon. They came to Thanos' base, but when they went inside they found it empty. Watching a live feed from the mother ship, Thane realised that Thanos had predicted their attack, and come up with his own strategy. But before he could so much as yell out a warning, the mother ship was suicide-crashed into by a large Skrull battle ship. The mother ship's emergency systems set in, and everyone still alive on the ship was teleported into a mother ship duplicate in the Negative Zone, before any more damaged caused their deaths. J'Son blamed Thane for the attack, but Kallark and the Supreme Intelligence pointed out that no matter what strategy they had used, the mother ship would still have been crashed into, because even their original strategy had it in that position. In the following days, other survivors from the planned attack on Thanos arrived at the 'back-up mother ship'. As the days passed, Thane began to worry that his father was too cunning to be defeated, and would ravage the universe for much longer. He was comforted by Kallark, who told him that everything dies, and that even if Thanos doesn't stop his attacks and conquests for another hundred years, people will still be able to come back from it. This gives Thane an idea, and he asks Kallark to get J'Son and the Supreme Intelligence to the meeting room, which he does. He tells them of his plan, which would mean the destruction of the current mother ship, on autopilot, to stage a fake death, so they have the cover of apparent death to move against Thanos. Kallark, although hesitant to destroy the only other mother ship built, agrees that it would be better to have the cover of death, and so the ship transported out of the negative zone and into the main dimension of the universe. The ship was programmed, and everyone evacuated, leaving behind the bodies of those already dead. As Thane planned, the ship travelled from the Chandilar, where it had entered the dimension from, across the galaxy to Titan. They staged a holographic meeting with Thanos, asking for negotiations to end hostilities. As Thane had figured, Thanos allowed the mothership passage down onto Titan, and they activated the next stage of the autopilot programming. The left engine, as planned, exploded sending the mothership crashing into Titan. Thanos fell for the bait, and as predicted his army moved towards Hala and Chandilar. Since the Shi'Ar homeworld had already been devestated, they used it as the planned final battlefield of the war. They lightened the security protocols on the Shi'Ar files, so that Thanos' minions would be able to see all the active ships, weapons and riches on the planet. Again, Thanos went for the bait, and went to Chandilar, believing its entire army had been wiped out. Thanos converged on the capital, along with his entire fleet of ships. Unknown to Thanos, the small split-off ships of the mother ship snuck in, spread out among his forces. One by one, they took out all the small ships, so none of the larger ones in Thanos' fleet would notice. All of the Shi'ar ships pulled back, along with the newly-arrived Kree and Spartax ships, and with one massive raid, swept across Thanos' army, knocking out the large ships before they even noticed anything was happening. The next stage, they all lowered down to the capital, where Thanos and his minions were pillaging. As the Shi'ar, Kree and Spartax took care of all the minions, Kallark and Thane headed for the parliament building, where they found Thanos taking the Majestor jewels. Seeing his father for the first time, Thane became filled with anger, and lunged at him. The two fought, while Thanos insulted his son for being 'inbred scum'. As the Healer had believed, Thane was an even match for his father, and along with Kallark they were succeeding in beating him up. Deciding that enough was enough, Thane focused on freezing his father, unsure of how to do it, but put most of his focus in it. It was while he lost his focus that Thanos gained the upper hand, and started beating his son to a pulp. It wasn't until Thanos said "Even your mum died faster than this" that Thane completely lost it, and he punched his father, sending him flying across the room and freezing him in time. In the following hours, Thanos' minions were even killed by the soldiers, or fled. Ex Nihilo used his powers to regrow all the vegetation, of the planet, and thousands of Kree and Spartax builders stepped in to help in the reconstruction after hearing of the sacrifice the Shi'Ar had made to stop Thanos. Thane decided to get some time off, and fled from the scene altogether. He found himself back at the Garden, where Ex Nihilo had returned after helping regrow. He asked if he could stay a while to clear his mind, and he was given permission. Ex Nihilo even used his powers to alter a number of trees into forming a house among their branches. He spent his time relaxing, happy that his evil father had been stopped, and felt the burden of his determination to stop his father lifted from his shoulders. Before the Light the Light Before the Fall the Fall Powers and Abilities Life Manipulation: Thane can manipulate a person's life by merely touching them. He can induce an 'instant death', plant illnesses, and conversely can cleanse their body. This ability is isolated to his left arm, which is more demonic in appearance to his right. Temporal Freezing: Although he can't freeze all of time, he can freeze small areas. He calls it 'living death' as the variation of the power he has allows the consciousness to move through time, but the body can't move, almost like being trapped in a dead body. This ability is isolated to his right arm. Superhuman Condition: He has a powerful body, with immense strength. He holds back on his strength, but he is at least an equal match to his father. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Life Manipulation Category:Temporal Freezing Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Immortals Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters